Undercover
by omgzadinosawr
Summary: If you're stuck living in a cave, and the world has been taken over by some dude who thinks he's an evil genius AKA Eggman, how do you stay alive? Undercover, of course. With real characters and made up ones! Marietta's version.
1. Sleep of Death

Undercover

* * *

Authors Note: Yayyy. First chapter. Sorry if you think it's short. :O I was in a writing mood so I wrote this. ^-^ After this, your prolly gonna have a LOT of questions. XD Just message me, or R&R & I'll message you the answer. :D Later on, you'll see why I called this story "Undercover". Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes...

I Don't Own: Sonic & Shadow {characters}

I Do Own: Marietta, Cream {characters}

* * *

**Chapter One - Sleep of Death**

_Them, screaming "Marie!" while the others were screaming "Marietta!". Either way, they were all clutching, bending down blindly for my hands. Me, about to fall to my death inside this very dark cave. You know what's funny? Nobody even knows where we are, or why were living here._

_This happened because I was walking around aimlessly without a flashlight in the bathing section, for who knows what. I tripped over a rock like a cluts, and next thing I knew, I was hanging over the ledge screaming my lungs out. The first to come was Sonic, him always trying to be the hero of the day, night, evening, whatever flows your boat._

_After about five minutes, more came into the section, running so fast they could've slipped from the water, and into the situation I was in right this moment. Shadow, Cream… everyone was here, reaching down, trying to grab my hands. Nobody had ever thought of getting a flashlight, which was out of character of them, especially Cream. She was always prepared._

_My hands were starting to get sweaty. They had been trying to pull me up for what seemed like hours, but it was only fifteen to twenty minutes. This made me feel fat… One, because it was taking them so long to pull me up from this ledge of the small cliff, and two, because I knew I had to go on a diet sooner or later. I just loved food so much…_

_My hands were starting to slip. _

"_No!" I heard them screeching at me, terrorized because I was starting to give up. Why shouldn't I give up? If it was taking them this long to get me up, why should I hold any longer? Why should I listen to them, telling me to use my strength? _

_I would let go of the rock; the thing that was at the moment, the anchor to my life. The sound of the roaring waterfall -- the water was leaking from the little cracked area of the bathing room from above the cave's ceiling -- was ringing in my ears. My hands were sweating even more then before, and before I knew it, I was falling. Falling to my death. Would it hurt? _

_I knew it was the end of me the second my feet touched the steaming hot water. The last thing I heard were the screams of my best friends, my family... _

* * *

Authors Note: BTW, this chapter is a dream Marietta has.

* * *


	2. Robot

Undercover

* * *

A/N: Updated. :D R&R! Hope you enjoy it! I made this one longer. :P

I Do Not Own: Sonic, Shadow, Cream the bunny {characters}

I Do Own: Marie, Docta, Cream {characters}

* * *

**Chapter Two -- Robot**

I woke up abruptly. I sat up on my cot. Cream was staring at me.

"Marietta? Are you finally awake?" She asked me. She was staring at me with wide eyes. I nodded. I could feel my eyes were very wide.

"Why are you staring at me like that"? I asked. My eyes returned to normal.

"Because you were shouting and moving in your sleep," Cream murmured. I thought about that for a moment. Yes, so that was a dream last night. I closed my eyes for a second, and thought about it.

_So since last night was just a dream, why did it seem so real? It was so vivid… Did that mean…? No. It couldn't. _I scoffed.

"What, Marie?" Cream asked in concern. I shook my head. I got up from my cot and stretched. Cream winced when she heard the bones pop in my body. I chuckled. I walked out of my room, but stopped when Cream muttered something.

"What, Cream? Say that again." It sounded like something bad..

"Eggman saw the other Cream, you know, that bunny, and he…" She trailed off.

"What? What Cream? What did he do? What did he say?" I started rambling.

"….shot…." What the hell? He shot Cream? Is she serious? Cream couldn't even finish her thought.

"He…shot…Cream?" I said. This couldn't have happened. Even thought Cream was only like, ten, she wouldn't expose herself like that. Plus, that means that Eggman would know about our cave-like house.

"Are you sure it was _Eggman_?" I asked. Cream shrugged.

"Sonic and Shadow went to go check it out after we buried Cream,"

This knew information helped so much. "They said that it wasn't _Eggman_, but it was definitely one of his robots. It looked exactly like him. Like, exactly. Seriously," So it wasn't him. I nodded. "They had destroyed the robot and brought the pieces over here. Docta is looking at them right now.

"Right now?" I asked. Cream nodded. She walked out of my little cave room. I followed her. She explained the rest that had happened, while I just nodded or simply said "Oh."

We walked around the n-shaped cave walls. The little lanterns hung up on the cave walls helped guide us, so we weren't blind. I shuddered when I thought about my dream I had last night. That would haunt me for the rest of my life… At least I hoped not…

When Max, or "Docta" as we call him in the caves, saw us coming towards the big lab-like cell, he smiled and waved at us. He greeted us with a hello.

I stared around the big lab. There were no windows, like in all the other rooms of the caves. Just little lanterns hung on the walls, and the ceiling for light so when Docta was experimenting with something, such as a robot like now, he would be able to see. The light never had exposed us. The robots would usually come looking for us at night, and that's when we would lower the lights, if not, turn most of them off. In the middle of the lab, there were four cots we got while away on our little… sneak attack, I guess you could say that.

It always depended on where we would go on our sneak attack. Usually, since everything was made in Eggman's factory in this generation, we would go usually go there. I don't think there was any other time where we went anywhere else.

The rest of the lab had little tables full of Docta's equipment, like scapels, magnifying glasses, gloves, medicine in case one of us got sick. Who knows what all is stored in there.

"So Docta, you got stuff?" I asked.

"Yapp. Sonic and Shadow dug it up for me after they got rid of that robot. The bastard shot and killed poor Cream. Feel sorry for the kid. She's the first." He muttered.

"Yes, it's a shame…" Cream mourned quietly. I saw tears form on her eyes. Tears started forming my eyes, too. I couldn't even say goodbye. None of us could.

"Ahem," Docta interrupted our mourning. Couldn't blame him. He wasn't one to show emotion… Which is why he was so good at his job. Cream and I looked up.

"Anyway, about the robot. You find anything interesting?" I wondered. I was merely curious.

"Actually, I didn't. You would think they would've came with a memo or something," He rolled his eyes. I chuckled. "Just bullets." I winced. I thought he said he _didn't_ find anything.

Docta cleaned up his working space and threw away what was left of the robot.

Sonic came walking into the room, smiling about something. How could he be smiling in a situation like this? Then again, it _was _Sonic. Always smiling.

"What's up, Sonic?" I greeted him. Cream and Docta waved.

He shrugged. "Not much. Just got done filling my face." He burped, and chuckled.

"Eww," Cream muttered.

"Yeah. You're hilarious." I said sarcastically.

"You're such a ladies man." Docta muttered.

"I know, right? Girls want what they can't have." He grinned.

I shook my head.

"You want girls you can't have either." I muttered.

"Marie got jokes now?" I nodded. We both chuckled, and so did Cream.

"That _was_ a good one, though." Cream said, lightly punching my shoulder. I grinned.

We all walked out of Docta's lab. Docta didn't follow us.

* * *

A/U: Soo, yeah. Cream the bunny dies. Sad stuff there. D: R&R!


End file.
